Thy Sister's Keeper
by MHC1987
Summary: James' sister Nell decides to start her own business, to her brother's dismay. Does Nell know anything about running a business? Will this strain brother - sister bonds to breaking point? Maybe a couple of friends can help mend and maintain the siblings' familial bonds. I don't own the characters. I just like to help prolong the enjoyment of the series.
1. Chapter 1

James seemed his old self again to Robbie. Brooding, high strung and not very communicative with him or anyone else that Robbie had noticed.

"So James, what's got you in a contemplative mood? Listening to some Gregorian chants to amuse yourself? " Robbie asked of James. Robbie was ready for a sarcastic response from James. Even a loud response from James would be welcomed. Just some type of response from the" tall quiet one", as he'd been nick named the past few days. Lizzie and Robbie were both concerned about James' lack of interacting with others.

James was seated at his desk, looked over at Robbie as he leaned on the door jamb, waiting for a response from James. Robbie was a friend as well as Acting Chief Superintendent, so throwing him out of his office was not really an option. James figured he might as well go with the truth. He didn't believe it, why would Robbie.

James commenced his lament with "It's my sister, Nell. She wants to start her own business,"

Robbie said, "James that's great. Nell must be intelligent, she's your sister, and in a college town like this, there are all sorts of potential consultants we can find to help her out. Why does your sister's desire to start a business have you depressed, for lack of a better term?"

James responded to Robbie, "She wants to start a bed and breakfast in our parent's former home. And she knows nothing about running a bed and breakfast."


	2. Chapter 2 By Dawn's Early Light

Dr. Hobson was knee deep in mud and a dead body. This was not unusual for a pathologist. The smell of smoke still hung in the damp air, but the fire brigade had already secured the area to make certain that the fire was out. The charred body had been found in a vacant lot that had grown over with weeds and brush. No attempt had been made to bury the body by whoever had set it on fire. Prior to having been burned, the arms had been removed from the body. This case was going to be a little different than most.

Dr. Hobson had been working on the body for a while. Eventually, a few familiar people showed up. Even for her, a seasoned pathologist, this was a gruesome case. She had done what she could here in the field, due to the charred nature of the body and the removal of the arms, there would be more lab work needed in this case, than in most cases. Finally, she heard familiar footsteps and the voices that went with them coming closer to where she was doing her assessment of the case.

DI Hathaway greeted the pathologist "Hello Dr. Hobson, isn't it a bit early for a roast or have you taken up smoking, again? " Dr. Hobson looked up at Hathaway and nodded telling him, "Not I who was smoking, but the victim. Male. Someone set the body on fire, after removing the arms."

"So the victim was _unarmed_ at the time of being roasted?" Hathaway asked of Hobson.

"Yes Inspector, you could say that." Hobson told Hathaway with a rather disapproving glance.

Hobson continued informing Hathaway "From what I can tell it was not done by someone versed in the medical arts nor are there any ritualistic characteristics to the deed. "

"So the arms were simply hacked off and then the body lit on fire? " Hathaway asked.

Hobson responded "Correct, plus the arms do not appear to be near the body. The cadaver dogs will be searching the area, again, to look for the missing parts."

Sergeant Maddox had been taking statements from the firemen who had put out the fire, to see if they had made any observations that would help with the case. Their responses were routine.

Maddox came over to where Hobson and Hathaway had been discussing the case. Hobson filled in Maddox on the details she'd just given to Hathaway, while Hathaway walked around the area observing and looking for some type of evidence.

Dr. Hobson wondered where Acting Chief Superintendent Lewis was, but figured he was working on another case or that he was knee deep in paperwork. She decided that she did prefer her job. Mud and other things she could wash off. Paperwork, you had to do something with and there always seemed to be more of it.


	3. Chapter 3 Multiples

As Laura was loading her equipment into her vehicle, another request for her services came through. Today was getting to be a busy day, she realized.

While she parked at the site of her next case, she was looking for a very specific living and breathing specimen of humanity called Robbie. The property was wooded in some portions with rolling hills. She saw the gentleman who had graced her with his presence at breakfast. She was about to make a quip about him not being at her previous case, but her Robbie looked very serious. So she decided that humor might need to wait for a while.

"Hello, Dr. Hobson" Robbie said to her, smiling as best he could under whatever circumstances were weighing him down. He waited for her to get out of her vehicle and carried her bag for her to the site of the deceased.

"This is going to be a very interesting case, Doctor. We figured out that the person of interest was the perpetrator when he started to sell some of the possessions of the deceased individuals. A motorcycle, a cell phone and a fish tank, among other items. This led the investigation back to the perpetrator who in turn confessed to two other murders and suggested that he could provide solid information on three additional murders."

"Dr. Hobson, a note of interest. The suspect has informed us that there may be three different individuals in this particular hole in the ground."

She looked at Robbie with some surprise and began to understand the complexities of this case that might be causing him distress. "Noted, sir." with a crisp salute. Robbie smiled and nodded "I'll leave you to your duties. If you need anything given the complications of this case, let me know."

Laura responded "I will Robbie, thank you."

Robbie heard another vehicle pull up and saw Lizzie and James get out of the car.

"What sir, didn't management think that we were making our monthly quota so you dug up two cases back to back?" James sarcastically asked of Robbie.

Robbie informed James and Lizzie, "Once you confer with the good Doctor, you'll find this is the bonus round. It's a three for one deal. Looks like there may be up to three individuals who have been given the opportunity to enrich the ground in this area."

James and Lizzie looked at each other with Lizzie noting, "Well Sir, at least we won't be bored any time soon." as she and James went over to where Dr. Hobson was starting to make some discoveries in the case.


	4. Chapter 4 Recess

After a few weeks of working on several complex murders, Dr. Hobson got to remove her gloves and scrubs and stay in civilian, non-medical apparel for a few consecutive days, by choice. She needed a break mentally and physically from bones and the morbid quality of her work. Laura wanted Robbie to take off with her, but he could not. The burdens of leadership, yet he thrived in the role. Laura was proud of Robbie and his role as Acting Chief Superintendent.

Laura had spent a life time pursing her own interests and was comfortable being on her own. Then she and Robbie became a couple, moved in and shared a life together. Now Laura missed him when he was not there, with her.

Laura enjoyed watching Robbie work. The affable DI, everyone's friend; but you would not want to be interrogated by the man. She knew, she'd been on the receiving end of his questioning, and DI Lewis was good. Robbie was clever, fun and a gentleman. They enjoyed working together, most of the time.

But now Laura got to bring home Robbie, too. They shared meals, gardening, a bed and, on occasion, a canoe ride. Yet, she still did not tire of his company. He was interesting, witty and a deeper thinker than Morse or most others gave him credit for. She knew it. James and Lizzie knew it as did Innocent. Robbie was interesting and fun, willing to try new things. Would she characterize Robbie as adventurous? Perhaps, it depended on the setting and the people involved.

If you wanted adventurous, James was the person to look at. First the ministry and then on to police work with a music career on the side. Plus that walking trip he had taken to and from Spain. Laura had hoped he would have made that into a YouTube video, but with him being in law enforcement that was deemed to not be a particularly wise thing to do.

James had pretty much grown out of his stoic period and got on better with others and the concept of "adulting" better than he had previously. Robbie had been a big help to him in those aspects of developing James' sense of self and his confidence.

In thinking about James and Robbie in such introspective ways, Laura realized she was bored and needed something to do. She wanted something fresh and different – not extreme sports, extreme gardening or extreme tattooing, just something different, interesting and positive.

Laura remembered that Robbie had mentioned something about James' sister Nell wanted to start a business of some kind, but that she was not getting much encouragement from her brother James. Laura had Nell's phone number, so she decided to call her up and find out what Nell had in mind doing. Laura felt that she could at least be a sounding board for Nell and give her some encouragement. Maybe she could even help her out. Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5 Sandwich

"But Laura, it puts me in a bad position. It sandwiches me between James and Nell, potentially." Robbie pleaded with Laura.

"Robbie, that's ridiculous, you know no such thing. It may help to improve their sibling relationship. You're great at relationship building, please Robbie." Laura pleaded.

Robbie looked at Laura's sweet smile and her lovely blue eyes and he had to give in to her. Very well, he did not "have" to give in to her. But she might choose to withhold her cooking, her warmth and affection and other things if he did not at least try what she wanted him to do.

Laura called Nell excitedly to let her know that she and Robbie were going to come up to her place and see what she had planned for her parent's home, which she'd inherited. James gladly gave her his half of the real estate in heritance.

Robbie chose to text James. Not so much the coward's way out, as it provided James an opportunity to select his word choice with care when responding to Robbie's text. The text informed James that Laura and Robbie would being going to Nell's over the weekend to see what she had planned for the house.

James did get Robbie's message and responded in a way that Robbie did not expect "Great, that sounds like fun. Think I'll join you and Laura at Nell's. What time shall I meet you two there?"


	6. Chapter 6 Brotherly Love

Laura and Robbie arrived at Nell's mid-morning. Nell was truly excited to see them. These two people had been a very important factor in James' life. She heard the Laura and Robbie stories for a few years until she met them in person. They were exactly as James had described them, which made them two amazingly wonderful people, with very interesting personalities.

Nell gave Laura and Robbie the full tour of the house, and showed them the sketches that she'd made about how she hoped to modify the house to convert it into a bed and breakfast. Her plans looked good to Laura and Robbie. Yes, they were ambitious, but she seemed to be methodical about sketching and outlining her plans.

James arrived at Nell's house about an hour after Laura and Robbie did. He knew the house, and did not need the detailed tour that he knew Nell was inflicting upon Laura and Robbie. Yet, when he got to Nell's, he did not have to resuscitate Laura or Robbie from boredom. They seemed to actually be enjoying themselves.

Nell had prepared some refreshments for her guests. It was a sample menu of what she thought would be interesting to serve the guests at her bed and breakfast. Laura and Robbie enjoyed, and even James had to admit, it was good. While Laura and Robbie continued to discuss the house and its history and possible future with Nell, James excused himself and went upstairs for a few minutes. By the time he came back downstairs, he found Laura, Robbie and his sister bonding like good friends. It surprised him, he did not think of Nell as the life of the party.

Nell went upstairs to get some old photos of the house to show Laura and Robbie, while Laura and Robbie started to wash and dry the dishes that Nell had served the refreshments on. James was sitting in the kitchen, answering questions about the house for Laura and Robbie. Yet, James seemed to be expecting something to happen.

Suddenly a blood thirsty scream cut through their conversation. Laura and Robbie immediately stopped their dishwashing duties and ran in search of the source of the scream. James finished what he was having in the kitchen and then followed the path that Robbie and Laura had taken to find the scream. James took his leisurely time.

Robbie and Laura stopped at the base of an ornate Victorian staircase and looked up just in time to see a skeleton come hurling in their direction. Robbie was hit in the head by the skeleton's skull. They were both caught in a shower of various bones from the skeleton. Robbie and Laura were not scared by a mere skeleton they'd seen plenty of them in their daily jobs over the years. Usually, skeletons waited until they found them, they rarely came to them flying through the air.

Laura's first observation to Robbie was that the skeleton was plastic. Good, no forensic analysis needed. But Laura did think it might be amusing to leave a few of the plastic bones in the lab to see how fast the techs would figure out that they were not human. She then realized that was an appalling sophomoric prank from undergraduate years, and decided it still sounded like a fun idea.

Laura realized that Robbie had gotten hit on the head by a skull, and took a look t him. Robbie seemed fine. So she did not fuss over him, he didn't like that.

Nell was crouched on the floor above them, looking down upon Robbie and Laura while James came into the area beneath the staircase. "You horrible man. How could you?" Nell cried out between deep sobs, while she looked through the rungs of the banister from the landing above. Laura and Robbie were concerned for Nell, but James was laughing loudly and seemed completely unconcerned for his sister.

Robbie started up the staircase and Laura slowly ascended the staircase a few steps behind him. They wanted to speak with Nell and help her in whatever manner they could.

Robbie got to the top of the staircase first and extended a helping hand to Nell to assist her in standing up. Laura stopped by Robbie's side and looked over Nell from a medical point of view. Physically, she seemed fine, but Nell had been crying hard. "He did it. That brother of mine, he did it." Nell informed Laura and Robbie as she pointed down to the floor below, looking down upon her brother and the scattered pieces of the skeleton.

Robbie asked Nell "What did James do?"

"He hung the skeleton in the linen closet in my bathroom. He's an evil prankster. He needs to be in the church, to pray for his sins. And he needs to be in the police force, to understand that his mean pranks should be a crime. " Nell replied. Nell was responding to Robbie's question but looking down at James who's face had turned red from laughing so hard. James felt that his sister was over reacting, but then again that's why he found it so much fun to pull jokes on Nell.


	7. Chapter 7 Gathering and Going

Laura and Robbie picked up the pieces of poor scattered skeleton and placed it in a large garbage bag that Laura had gotten from the kitchen. Laura took the skeleton some place while Robbie joined Nell and James in the kitchen. Robbie had taken James aside and strongly suggested that James should apologize to Nell for scaring her with the skeleton.

James did apologize to Nell, rather half heartedly, but he tried to look sincere. He liked his sister and loved her as a dutiful brother. But Nell was always so much fun to play a joke on, that he could not resist.

Laura came back into the kitchen area with a look of accomplishment on her face. Robbie realized that Laura had rather enjoyed the whole flying skeleton episode. She was smiling, animated and had an air of anticipation about her that gave Robbie hope for a pleasurable evening, when they got home.

Robbie's notion of a passionate evening ahead of him, inspired him to grab Laura's hand and bid good evening to Nell and James. Laura didn't seem quite ready to leave, she wanted to share a few thoughts with Nell, but Laura left with Robbie since he seemed to be in a hurry to depart for home, though she was not certain why.

Once they were in the car and speeding away towards home, Laura asked Robbie "Why were you in such a hurry to leave?"

Robbie grinned sheepishly at Laura figuring he'd gotten the right signals about a romantic encounter at home earlier in the evening, but quickly realized he'd not interpreted her behaviors properly. "Laura, from some of your comments and gestures back there, I thought the idea of a romantic weekend in the future at Nell's bed and breakfast gave you some ideas about a romantic encounter at home, this evening? Or was I wrong" Robbie asked Laura with a slightly embarrassed look.

Laura realized how he may have interpreted some of the things she'd said, maybe subliminal messages to him from her inner consciousness, who knows. But Robbie was evidently eager for something romantic, and she was not going to disappoint him.

"Well, Chief Inspector, you are quite the detective to deduce such a thing. Now that you mention it that sounds like a good idea." Laura commented to Robbie. She noticed that Robbie's countenance lit up considerably. She patted his thigh and then sat back to let Robbie focus on the driving, while she thought up something to make this evening special.

She already had something "special" planned for tomorrow or the day after, but it was not for Robbie.


	8. Chapter 8 Anticipation

The next morning found Laura and Robbie in a good mood after the romantic interlude the night previously. Robbie was pleased to see the smile that he had put on Laura's face the next morning. While Laura would give all of the credit to Robbie, if he asked her about the origins of her glow and smile the next morning, there was a small part of her plans for the next day or so that also contributed to that smile.

Laura had gotten up first and transferred the bag containing the parts of the skeleton that James had scared Nell with from Robbie's car to her own vehicle. That done she sauntered into breakfast to give Robbie a big kiss and hug while he made them both a hearty breakfast.

"What are you up to lass?" Robbie asked Laura while he set the table for her. "You have a faraway look on your face."

"Robbie, I'm fine. Last night was wonderful, I'm savoring it. The afterglow is half the glory, and I have you to thank for that!" Robbie grinned and said "Laura, I thank you for the credit, but I'm not that wonderful at performing."

"Robbie, stop right there, yes you are. You make me happy. Make me feel loved and desired. Robbie you are wonderful in and out of the bedroom. " Laura said it like she meant it and she did.

"Very well lass." Robbie kissed and squeezed her hand as he got up to leave for work.

Laura arrived at her office and lab facility with a determination to figure out how to make a lifeless plastic scull talk, light up and whatever else she could do it to surprise a certain DI. She'd made a few sketches and spoke with a friend of hers who knew a bit about electronics. By the time she got done with it a few days later, thanks to the help of her technical friend, she had a skull that spoke a few phrases of Latin admonishing one to be good to others. It was recorded by Ellen so Hathaway would not recognize Laura's voice. The skull also now wore long fake eye lashes that framed the skull's recently installed eyes that not only it up, but also changed colors in a kaleidoscope pattern.

Laura had lunch with Ellen at her place and showed Ellen her latest creation – the electronically enlivened skull. They took pictures of it, recorded it speaking and got a good digital record of the skull's improved state, just in case the DI for whom it was meant destroyed it in anger.

The next day, Laura left early for work and was able to get into the office before Hathaway did. She knew that he kept one draw of his desk unlocked, so that's where she put it. Then she quickly went to her office. To her surprise, she found Robbie there, with a cup of coffee for her, that he sweetened with a kiss or two.

"You left early this morning and I had to eat my breakfast alone. Laura, is everything alright? Have I done something to upset you? You've been distant the past few days. No, not distant, just not around as much, I guess. You'd tell me if there was something wrong between us, wouldn't you?" Robbie had handed her the coffee he got for her, and followed her into her office. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer. Laura was completely surprised by his question. She started to respond "Robbie…" but stopped briefly. She was about to ask him if he had gone completely insane to ask her such a question, but she saw the look of sorrow and fear on his face and instead leaped out of her chair and kissed him on the lips several times. Then she told him "Robbie, I love and adore you and there is nothing wrong with our relationship. I've been working on a special project. One you will probably find out about sooner than later. Let's just say the project is a surprise for someone."

Laura watched relief overcome Robbie's tense concern. He was relaxed and smiling slightly after her reassurance. Yet Robbie asked her, "Laura, if there was something wrong between us, you would tell me, wouldn't you? I'm not always good at reading relationships where I'm concerned. I…" Laura reassured Robbie "Robbie, you are the dearest, most decent man I know. And you're a man of deep feeling and thinking, even if you try and hide it. And yes, I would tell you if there was something wrong between us." With that, Laura kissed him one more time and sent him off to his own office.

Laura had not mentioned the upgraded skull to Robbie, Lizzie or anyone else, not even Nell. So she waited with great anticipation while she did some paperwork.


	9. Chapter 9 Befitting

Robbie was in his office organizing some notes after a webinar / conference call with other Chief Superintendents in the region. Suddenly there was a crisp knock on the door. It was Hathaway asking if he could speak with him.

Robbie told him to come on in and have a seat.

Hathaway complied, and placed a bag with something in it on his desk.

Hathaway then removed the object from the bag and placed that immediately in front of Robbie, on top of Robbie's desk.

"It's a skull, Sir." Hathaway noted to Robbie.

"That it is . You must have done well in biology class." Robbie noted.

"Sir, the skull. Did you leave it for me, in my desk?"

Robbie told him "No. But it is a clever device. Different from most skulls I've seen."

"Touch it, Sir. Pick it up with both hands." Hathaway told Robbie.

Robbie complied and the skull's eyes stated to light up and change colors and it started to say something.

Robbie asked Hathaway "What's it saying? Sounds like something from one of Morse's operas."

"No, it's a morality lesson in Latin about how we should be nice to one another. If you did not leave this present for me, Sir, who did?"

Robbie answered James honestly "I don't know, but they surely are clever."

While James was in with Robbie, Lizzie was texting Laura about the most "amazing thing that James just shown" her.

Laura asked Lizzie to give her more of the story. Lizzie continued "James opened his desk drawer and stood up releasing several expletives. Then he lifted this talking skull with lit up eyes, that changed color. And it had these long eye lashes on it. I don't know what it was saying, but it seemed to get his attention. Kind of like that scene from Hamlet, with the skull, except the skull was doing the talking."

Laura wished she could have been there to see it all, but Lizzie's description would do.

Laura asked Lizzie, via text, "Where is James now?'

Lizzie responded, "He's in with the Chief Super, he thinks he had something to do with it."


	10. Chapter 10 Perpetrator

Laura was very happy that Lizzie had texted her about James and his skull discovery. Laura had done it for a challenge and a lark, but also to make a point with James.

It seemed that James figured that Robbie had done the deed. Laura considered her options for a moment and decided that the best course of action was for her to go see James in person to gently discuss the issue. First she needed to get some paperwork done and then she'd go find James and discuss the matter of the skull that spoke Latin.

James and Robbie were still seated in Robbie's office discussing the merits of the skull. Robbie knew that it had to be Laura who was the one who pulled this one off. It was great, he thought. However, Robbie would not mention any of that to James.

James said to Robbie. "Innocent gave me that cactus and you gave me this skull. You Chief Superintendents sure give great presents. Do you Chief Supers go to some special "Super" training to learn how to give such inspirational gifts to your subordinates?" James asked of Robbie with a sarcastic smile on his face.

At that instant, Laura in her Dr. Hobson persona arrived at Robbie's door. She knocked and went in. She nodded her greeting to Robbie and immediately started to focus her attention and conversation on James. "Why James, what a lovely specimen of a skull you have there. Do you go out on a regular basis, are you a "couple?" Laura asked of James mischievously.

James answered "No."

Laura responded, "You should, two heads are often better than one."

Robbie tried to stifle a laugh over Laura's comment to James. James started to laugh, a bit at her comment. Then Laura added.

"James, I blessed you with the skull to make you think a bit more considerately about how your treat your sister. She looks up to you."

Robbie added "Of course Nell looks up to James. We all do, look at his height." Robbie smiled broadly at James and Laura.

Laura continued her line of thought with James "James, siblings are meant to play jokes on one another, but you could be a bit more considerate and sympathetic towards Nell. You're the only family she has, now. And the reverse is true, as well."

Dr. Hobson gave a polite "Good day to you, gentleman." and left James with Robbie, in Robbie's office.

James and Robbie watched Dr. Hobson leave Robbie's office, with James noting "Dr. Hobson knows how to make a point."

Robbie agreed "Oh does she ever"

James went back to his office, taking his new "tricked out" skull with him. He decided to keep it on top of his desk, for a while at least. It would get far more interesting comments than the cactus that Innocent had given him. James had given the cactus to Nell, and it was thriving under Nell's attention and care.


	11. Chapter 11 Rationale

After work, Robbie came home a bit later than Laura. Laura had dressed in a relaxed manner. She wanted a quiet and thoughtful evening with Robbie. When Robbie got in the door, Laura gave Robbie a quick kiss then started to remove his tie.

Robbie commented, "You can't get enough of me. You are ripping off my clothing after I barely have the front door closed. No wonder I adore you! "

Laura just smiled up at him as she continued to fully remove his tie.

Robbie was prepared for a smart, but humorous answer from Laura, but he noticed that she remained silent. Not like his Laura.

The evening meal was simple but good. Laura reached for Robbie's hand several times, to squeeze it, caress it, or just to lay her hand upon his for a few moments. Robbie noticed that, too.

After their meal Robbie put on some soft music. Robbie then grabbed Laura's hand and led her to the sofa. She came along very willingly. No TV, no book, just a relaxing musical background and the two of them entwined on the sofa.

Robbie quietly asked Laura, "Is everything alright? You've been quiet this evening."

"I'm alright I guess I wanted to ask you if I'd done the right thing with James and making the point about him needing to value his sister more closely?"

Robbie felt Laura's body stiffen a bit, she was worried that he might have thought that she'd over stepped her boundaries by doing what she'd done, to make a point. He reassured her "Laura, what you did was fine. It needed to be done, and you did it in a tone and manner that would register with James." Robbie held her closer and smiled at her to make sure his approval was understood by Laura.

"Thank you, Robbie. When I understood that James and Nell were often at odds with one another, I thought of you and the kids, just after Val's death. The years of pain the three of you went through was terrible and it took so much effort for you to all realize that the only reason it hurt so much was that you all loved each other so much. If you had not all cared for each other so deeply, none of you would have cared so much about what the other did and said. " Robbie remained silent. Laura was saying something from the heart, and he wanted to make sure he heard it and understood it.

Laura chose her words carefully as she continued. "It came down to a profoundly deep love that you had for one another. The great victory is that the Lewis' came through it well, and I am very pleased, happy and proud to be a part of the Lewis family. As a healer by profession, I hope that I can help James and Nell see that they have something wonderful in their sibling relationship, if they would just be willing to see it."

Robbie remained quiet, but held Laura as tightly as he could against shoulder and kissed her hair, then placed his chin on top of her head as she nestled into him more closely. Neither of them said anything for a long while.

Eventually, Robbie noticed that Laura had fallen sleep, so he gently woke her, so they could go to bed and get a proper night's rest.


	12. Chapter 12 Accomplice

The next morning, Robbie was up early and on the phone to someone. Laura was surprised to find Robbie on his phone, in serious conversation with someone, almost first thing in the morning. Robbie had not been an early adopter of the smart phone, but once properly introduced to them by James and shoved into by his adult children, Robbie became very comfortable with the technology. Mercifully he had never become obsessed with it.

Laura was intrigued to find out who Robbie had been speaking with, before breakfast. Breakfast was their time to start the day together in a gentle manner.

Robbie greeted Laura happily at the breakfast table informing her, "I've found you a surrogate." Laura was rather shocked. She and Robbie had that conversation, about pursuing various means of having children of their own in some manner, and she thought they'd decided that it was not something that they would pursue. Laura swallowed deeply and focused intently on Robbie to hear what he had to say on the matter, asking him "A surrogate?"

"Yes, to help you out with Nell and James. I have to recues myself from the matter, since I'm James' colleague and boss. However, I've enlisted the assistance of my daughter, if you can use her for your mission. "

Laura smiled broadly and nodded her head "That's great Robbie, thank you." She was relieved that Robbie had not been discussing what she initially thought he'd been.

"Lynn figures James is kind of like a brother to her, anyway, given the way he's become part of our extended family. Lynn can be tough on brothers, though. Some of things she did to her brother growing up were brutal. Clever but brutal, from such a sweet innocent seeming girl." Robbie noted to Laura.

"Not that her brother did not repay Lynn in kind for her pranks. They were quite a pair." Robbie further mentioned to Laura. "As I told Morse, at least at work I could actually punish the criminals. At home I had to explain to my misbehaving children why they should be nice to each other and wait for the next sibling disagreement, hoping it did not involve paint, the goldfish, the dog and the piano ever again."

Laura sometimes wished that she and Robbie had little children that they could have watched grow up together. However, hearing Robbie's honest reflections on parenting helped to placate those yearnings, at times.


End file.
